


The Payback

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Stopping for Supplies. The reader pays Sam back for their tryst in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Payback

You could hear Sam calling your name as he came down the hallway and the sound of your bedroom door opening and closing. Once you’d made it back to the bunker, you’d left the boys to put away the groceries and disappeared, knowing full well that Sam would come looking for you. You had every intention of paying him back for that little episode in the car. Every intention.

While you waited, you kicked off your shoes and shimmed out of your underwear, then you quickly straightened your skirt. When you heard his footsteps approaching the bathroom door, you pulled  open the door and stepped out, grabbing Sam by the tie and yanking him after you into the bathroom.  He was barely through the door before you were loosening his belt buckle and unbuttoning his clingy dress pants.

“Um, what are you doing, Y/N?” he gasped in surprise. He shoved the door closed behind him and leaned against it.

You kneeled on the floor and stared up at him as you grasped him through the fabric of his clothes, rubbing his soft cock, smiling as it twitched under your roaming fingers.  

“Y/N?” he whispered.

“Payback,” you murmured. You pulled Sam’s boxers down just enough to take him in your hand, smiling as his eyebrows shot up and he looked pointedly over his shoulder at the door.

“Dean will see us,” he groaned as you stroked him gently.

***“Someone could have seen us in the car,” you replied. “Dean could have seen us in the car.” You pushed his boxer briefs down further, then you leaned over and slowly licked him, your tongue swirling slowly around the head of his cock before dipping briefly into the slit. He squirmed, mumbling half-hearted protests about getting caught by his brother getting a blow job in the bathroom and how he’d never live it down.

You ignored his weak objections and took him in your mouth, your tongue rolling over him, sliding him slowly into your mouth, stopping every inch or so to suck gently, before sliding him out and starting over again, pulling more of him into your mouth with every lick.

Sam tangled his fingers in your hair, jerking forward slightly, a sigh escaping him. You settled your hands on his hips and opened your throat, urging him forward with a tug, your fingers digging into his ass. He pushed into the wet heat of your mouth, your hand wrapped around the base of his cock, jerking him off as you sucked him down. He groaned, slamming his head against the wall as he fucked your mouth, his thumbs resting against your cheekbones, stroking them gently.

You swallowed him down, pulling him in deep until he was hitting the back of your throat and your nose was pressed against his pelvic bone, the short curls tickling you. Sam is making obscene noises above you, the sounds interspersed with “fuck, yes,” and “don’t stop,” and tiny grunts of pleasure.

You were unbelievably turned on, loving what you were doing to Sam, how you were making him come completely apart. Your thighs were rapidly dampening with the slick of your juices, your own moans of desire causing your mouth to vibrate around Sam’s throbbing cock.

Sam was close, you could feel it, feel it in the way his thighs tensed and his fingers tightened in your hair, hear it in the way his breath was stuttering in his chest, and you wanted him to come, wanted to feel him in your mouth as he let loose.

But Sam apparently had other ideas, because he put his hands on your shoulders and pushed you away before pulling you to your feet. The next thing you knew Sam was lifting you, his hands under your thighs and he was rushing forward, his lips all over your neck and jaw, biting and sucking, marking you. He dropped you on the edge of the bathroom counter, between the two sinks, his hands sliding under your skirt, moaning in approval when he realized you were naked beneath it. He grabbed your ass and pulled you to the edge of the counter, catching your lips in his, kissing you like he was desperate to consume you. He pushed open your legs, his hands running up the insides of your thighs and then he was inside you, pushing in hard and fast, drawing a loud gasp from you.

“Sam,” you moaned. “Jesus Christ.” You pushed at the suit jacket he was still wearing, shoving it off, before you began working at the buttons of the white button down he wore, desperate to get it off of him, wanting to put your hands on his naked skin.  

He let you get his shirt off, let your hands roam over his chest and the muscles of his abdomen as he lifted you, holding you around the waist, one hand braced on the wall above your head. His hips shot forward, slamming into you, the angle perfect, the head of his cock brushing over your sweet spot as he moved.

You held onto his arms, your head thrown back, trying to hold back your screams of pleasure, though you couldn’t help the low moans that Sam always managed to elicit from you, as he thrust into you, kissing you, sucking your tongue into his mouth. He was practically growling as he fucked into you, his hair falling in his face, sweat running in rivulets down his neck and chest. His hips were pumping furiously, his arm crushing you to him as his hips snapped up to meet yours and then he was coming with a satisfied groan.

Sam held you close, hugging you. Your lips ghosted over his chest, kissing him, licking at the lines of sweat, the salty tang staining your tongue. He took hold of your chin, tilting your head back so he could kiss you, a perfect kiss, a possessive kiss, the best kind of kiss.

You sighed, smiling as Sam helped you from the counter, tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed the rest of his clothes from the floor. He kissed you one more time, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Who says payback’s a bitch?” he chuckled.


End file.
